¿Me pregunto quien será Julieta?
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Es más patético que extrañe sus regaños cuando visita mi departamento y se pone de humor para recordarme lo desastrosa que resulta mi existencia, en especial mi vida sentimental.


Vale un nuevo mini producto de mi exceso de tiempo libre. En realidad estoy enferma y pues no tengo animo de hacer mucho. No es el supe rescrito pero esperad e corazón les agrade y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

*

*

*

Usualmente las historian inician con un escenario neutro ò con el personaje principal, en el caso de una obra teatral por lo general es un cambio de luces. ¿cómo estoy tan segura de mis palabras? Soy actriz, más bien era actriz. Últimamente todos quieren producir musicales y como yo no tengo el talento me he visto rechazada, por fortuna (y espero no se mal entiendan mis palabras) no he sido la única, por ello junto con los otros rechazados hemos montado una compañía callejera independiente, el pago no es muy bueno y he tenido que hacer grandes cambios en mi estilo de vida pero es mejor que no tener nada que hacer.

-¡Natsuki!

-¿Mai? – _mi buena amiga_

-Al fin te encuentro, tenemos una presentación en Fuuka Gakuen, el pago no es mucho pero nos financian el transporte y hay refrigerio.

- Entiendo…¿tenemos tiempo? – _como dije una vez "peor es nada"_

- No, Mikoto esta esperándonos en el autobús ya sabes, todos pelan por no ir de pie.

-¿nos toca de pie? – _prefiero pagar de mi bolsillo la ruta._

-si te quedas parada como boba… ¡Vamos Romeo!

¿Romeo?

Ya veo, seré Romeo. ¿Me pregunto quien será Julieta? En fin, con tal que mi suerte no se manifieste y me toque Nao viviré.

Con toda la pereza que me caracteriza camine pesarosamente al bus, una vez dentro vi como Mikoto defendía nuestros lugares con recelo. Ocupe el lugar de atrás junto a la maquillista que estaba muy ocupada escribiendo algo en su celular.

Ser Romeo no es nuevo para mi, con mi voz ronca y un poco de esfuerzo puedo lograr un perfecto tono masculino lo cual me hace idónea para los roles masculinos (a pesar de mi cabello largo, pero para eso existen las boinas, sombreros, etc). De acuerdo, lo admito soy un poco plana y una venda ajustada basta para hacer desaparecer mi poco pecho. En el momento recuerdo haber interpretado a Virgilio (Yuuichi se quedo con el principal, maldito), Alejandro y el buen rey Arturo, eso fue cuando tenia un lugar en las grandes empresas y mi nombre estaba a la entrada de los teatros en mayúsculas. Ahora, me conformo con interpretar cualquier rol en tanto tenga algo que hacer. Tenemos deficiencia de actores masculinos pues Takeda es el único que aún no acepta una msieria por trabajar como extra en alguno de esos benditos musicales, su razón soy yo. Yuuchi nos abandono cuando Mai lo mando a freír espárragos por perro y Sergey cuando descubrió de mala manera la verdadera orientación de Nina, incluso ahora me pregunto que hacían juntos si a ella no le atraía de esa manera, creo que ellos aún esperan que las implicadas los busquen para iniciar de nuevo.

El bus ha arrancado.

Soy patética, estudia arte escénicas por 4 largos (y pesarosos) años para terminar actuando en institutos de secundaria. Mamá tenia razón cuando me dijo que el teatro es hermosos, pero si no tienes buenos contactos o no eres lo suficientemente buena no te da para vivir sin preocupaciones, a mi me fastidio la voz. A pesar de sus constantes lecturas me apoyo cada momento, aún lo hace solo que como le dio por hacerme hermana a mis 24 esta atrincherada en casa, y papá esta pegado del techo ¿me pregunto cuando fue la última noche que durmió como Dios manda?. Es más patético que extrañe sus regaños cuando visita mi departamento y se pone de humor para recordarme lo desastrosa que resulta mi existencia, en especial mi vida sentimental. Pero como ahora está imposibilitada no he tenido ese placer en meses.

Parece que hemos llegado ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve pensando estupideces?

-Kuga-san apresúrese, estamos retrasados.

-Enseguida Yamada-sama – ¿_y por culpa de quien?_

Ya tengo el traje y el "público2 esta en perfecto silencio, todo es perfecto para empezar. No recuerdo que los adolescentes fueren tan educados en actos culturales ¿ó era solo yo?. Dejando eso de lado, ya estoy preocupada por no saber quien hará el papel de Julieta, a decir verdad me aterroriza la escena del beso, casi tengo ganas de salir huyendo cuando imagino que es Nao. Empezare a rezar para que no me toque ella, es mi amiga y la aprecio mucho pero el tener que besarla me produce dolor de estomago. Además a pesar de mi situación actual soy una profesional tengo que sobreponerme y hacer esta estúpido papel bien, decente al menos.

Aquí vamos.

Esta no es la obra clásica de Romeo y Julieta, la historia esta adaptada a un amiente más moderno. Romeo es un joven rebelde y mujeriego cuyo padre se ve investigado por un detective honesto e incansable que irónicamente es el padre de Julieta, a pesar de su personalidad el joven no es partidario del crimen y cuando descubre los papeles de la investigación se ve forzado a replantear su vida. Desde una vista contemporánea sus familias son enemigas y por ende ellos, pero a pesar de las adversidades se enamoran, el final tiene menos palabras románticas y más acción pero es igualmente trágico. La adaptación es obra de Yamada y aunque sea u n viejo pervertido es un buen guionista, no tan bueno dirigiendo pero me alegra que aceptare trabajar con nosotros.

Bien, entro en escena.

Paseo por un parque mientras medito seriamente sobre mi padre y como ha podido consentir todos mis caprichos, tengo que mostrar una cara afligida producto de una intensa lucha interna, últimamente los medio no dejan de acosarme preguntado que tanto se sobre los falsos contratos y la red de contrabandistas de la cual mi padre es jefe. Me agacho a recoger una flor, Julieta entra al escenario (a mi espalda por ello no la veo) camina hacia mi, se detiene sin decir nada y observa mis movimientos, justo cuando agarro la flor para arrancar con ella mis frustraciones Julieta habla, y esta tormentosa historia de amor y dolor inicia.

-No deberías hacer eso, las flores esperan toda su vida para poder verse hermosas por un corto periodo de tiempo, solo pueden ser admiradas.

Vaya, definitivamente su voz es hermosa lo cual para mi inmensa felicidad significa que no es Nao. Entonces ¿Quién demonios es?.

Libero la flor, me levanto despacio y volteo.

No solo su voz es hermosa, también lo es ella su solo presencia ha hecho que abra la boca pero no salga nada, estoy absorta en su figura, su cabello castaño cae con gracia sobre sus hombros y en armonía perfecta con la línea de su peco. Sus ojos tiene un brillo especial (sin mencionar el color bastante inusual) que me reta a no dejar de mirarla. Su sonrisa cálida y cortes, pero falsa. Mi corazón ha empezado a latir con mucha fuerza ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Mi respiración también esta acelerada y sin ánimo de sonar como un viejo pervertido ver su escote me ha dado serias dificultades para apartar mi vista de allí. Julieta es hermosa no pueo negarlo y me atrae lo cual es curiosos porque no sbia que me fueren las mujeres, pero es una niña y aunque este traje oculte mi sexo me temo que no puedo ilusionarme pues cuando esta farsa termine sabrá que soy mujer. Por otro lado, dejare de preocuparme por el famoso beso y empezar a disfrutar el ratico.

Pero si esta niña es mi Julieta… ¿Dónde demonios se metió Yuuki?


End file.
